


The First One

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Simon helps Isabelle through a hard Christmas.





	The First One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter books or characters. 
> 
> THERE ARE LORD OF SHADOWS SPOLIERS!

Simon sits down by Isabelle on the couch in the Institute. "You know the party is downstairs right?" He asks her. 

She gives him a weak smile. "I know. I just needed a break."

He rubs her knee, "Are you okay?" 

She sniffles before telling him, "This is the first Christmas without Dad and I really miss him." 

He gently wipes away at the one tear that escaped Izzy's eye. "This is the hardest one. It gets easier after this."

"I know. This is the first one though." She squeezes Simon's hand. "Thanks for being here." 

He kisses her forehead. "I'm going to be here for the rest of your life."


End file.
